


Extella Extra Versed

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Extella has more than one Hakuno available now, and - nope! - they aren't just the divided Hakuno we see as the main character.
Relationships: Archer (Fate/EXTRA)/Kishinami Hakuno, Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Extella Extra Versed

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

The Moon Cell was a place where nothing was lost. It’s job to record again and again and again was its main priority. It would record all that happened on the earth where the humans, it’s enemy, dwelled. Through the many different points in time and the many different parallel timelines. To the Moon Cell all were ass one. What happened in one timeline didn’t necessarily have to happen in another. The fact that in one timeline Shirou Emiya would be saved by Kiritsugu the fourth Holy Grail War Master in one and, in another where the Harweys actions insured the mana of the earth moved to the Moon Cell, Shirou Emiya was rescued by Kiritsugu the Magus Killer that was actively still roaming battlefields.

All time and worlds were at the disposal of the recordings.

_All_ of them.

Which means that the Moon Cell has a record of times when it hosted its Holy Grail War. Time and time again the winning Master was a Kishinami Hakuno. That didn’t mean there were times that they failed. Those timelines ended in the continued Grail Wars, or the destruction of the earth (This one making itself a pruned timeline as it).

Now in the timelines Hakuno was the winner, they would take over the Moon cell with their Servant as the Ruler of the Moon cell. Both at the times Hakuno was male, or female. Although the times when Hakuno was female, the Moon Cell tended to hitch the difficulty as to kill her after the one time she connected and won it all in one timeline with ****_Gilgamesh_**** as her Servant. The defeat so critical that Twice, a former participant in the Grail Wars and forever watcher with a plan, was given a many benefits that could be considered fair to defeat her. As long as the Servant of hers was not Gilgamesh due to summoning himself thereafter or Enkidu, who somehow still ended up summoned by a female version of Hakuno.

As it stood, the scew to Male Hakuno winning was a much higher percentage than the female one. Some of the timelines creating the male one as a Deadface due to the resentment and power that the existence of the female Hakuno had occurred with her connection to the Moon Cell. In those timelines, it should be noted that Gilgamesh steals her away from the Far Side that she sends herself while unleashing the resentment of all the masters that died due to Twice. On the occasions she truly comes forth as an echo in other timelines _from_ the male Hakuno because the world is too close a parallel to the one with a male Deadface version of Hakuno emerging, they are treated as an Alter Ego similar to the way the AI BB’s were, only without the ability to exist when the ‘original,’ meaning the male Hakuno, died. It lead to a great many Nameless being summoned in those timelines, who were destined to lose their beloved.

What all of this meant was that the Moon Cell had a lot of collective data of the Hakuno’s, male and female, recorded for its records. As well as the connections they had to their opponents who fought by their side. On its own none of that would have mattered as anything other than recorded data. The opponents data sliding in next to them in that section of history dedicated to that grail war.

But….

No one could have ever expected there would be a time when Velber was unleashed. The Hakuno perishing along with their Servants in various timelines. Various timelines where Velber was placed to sleep due to the efforts of said Hakuno and the Servants willing to follow them. Or become a dead world.

…..now there was a change from this.

One Hakuno who wore the Regalia that a corrupted Archimedes so desired had an idea. An idea after he was split into thrice beings of himself. The mind, body, and soul. All of whom wore a Regalia. The body sent himself back at one timeline again and again and again to other timelines earlier to stop this from happening and saving all they held dear. To the next Hakuno, who sometimes in turn would need to do the same thing. For a many, many timelines.

Now…. This is a silly time to remind everyone that the Moon Cell records anything and everything. That the winners of the Moon Cell bear the Regalia that hold special powers that no one quite knows all the details for. That the Hakuno that were sending their memories were not just solely male Hakuno, as in some timelines the data of the female Hakuno reconfigured sporadically.

Or this information would have been silly if it didn’t mean that this could cause anomalies in the timelines just because of all of that.

It changes things, don’t you think?

.

* * *

.

Hakuno looked over to the side where her Servants were holding the line as another version of herself worked with steady hands to manipulate the data around them with another servant keeping her safe. The lot of them aware that they needed to be vigilant as they knew there was something that would be after them. Something that would be the end of them if they failed. Fragments of knowledge not their own confirming such.

“AND STAY DEAD!” Came the voice of the twin tailed Caster, her dark hair highlighted with her oceanic eyes form the colors of explosions her jewel magic caused to inflict damage to the programs in front of her.

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that yet Miss Tohsaka. There are a lot of them spawning this time.” A blond haired and green eyed boy of a Saber said as he slashed his way with a fencing saber through even more programs. Magecraft enhancing each blow with a spell used likely by his family. “They are quite angry today, Rin.”

“I told you, you don’t have right to call me by first name, Harwey!” Rin yelled as she blasted another group with her spells.

“There is no reason to fight now you two!” The Hakuno nearest them shouted as she sent code casts to boost them. Her outfit a white dress that went down to her legs with onyx trim and ribbons. The more subtle metal than the identical, but gold coloring the other her had in place.

“I’m done!” Shouted the other Hakuno in gold. A black coated Assassin disabling the last of the programs that came near her with a purple haired and tanned skin Berzerker by her side.

“We still need to make sure nothing is coming.” The Assassin mentioned, “But congratulations Hakuno. Both of you.” His words were hard for all the tone was warm.

“Thank you, Julius.” Both Hakuno mentioned rather happily to their friend. The one in gold still working rapidly with the Berzerker as she extracted some prize to the Regalia she had on.

“We need to hurry. My cloaking spells won’t last long. We need to get back to the Base.” The Berzerker stated oddly coherent for her class.

“We’ll manage it Rani.” The Hakuno in onyx said as she moved closer to the other her. “We are so close to the data to fix this mess.” She was relieved. This version the one that knew and experienced the calamity that was Velber and its Titaness.

“Yes.” Her counterpart in gold said. “I have enough to finish my summoning. With this we will finally have another Servant we can trust. I don’t know what happened to the other Servants that used to be yours.” Here, she directed a look to those that used to be fellow masters before they were summoned by the Hakuno before them. The Regalia a much more useful tool than anyone would ever expect. “And no offense to your abilities as Servants, but you all are still learning your limits. We need Archer and Berzerker back.”

“I don’t know why Archer is not here when I _did_ summon him.” Onyx Hakuno mentioned worried. He was one of the first ones tried to be summoned after all. Julius and Rin were next after that perceived failure. The two of them aware that it would be hard when it looked like there were so many Servants already summoned that he might have been summoned by whomever was doing this all-out war on the Moon Cell.

“Maybe he was taken to another Regalia holder?” Gold Hakuno mentioned to her. “There are a reading of five of them around, or that Archimedes you mentioned did something to block him.”

“In that case, we can get him back after we get that odd tree spirit of Hakuno’s, Hakuno.” Rin declared. “Sakura must be anxious in the Base.” The AI the happiest out of all of them to see them again. It was hard for any of them to fight when her eyes just lit up on them all together. The school buildings the two remembered exchanged for a nice courtyard and a manor none of them had seen before.

“Thanks, Rin.” Both Hakuno commented to her flustered embarrassment. Two of that cuteness was not fair aimed your way.

“Don’t thank me for stating the obvious. We can try summoning, or locating the other Servants we know are ours, later when we have that back up anyway. It’s just plain logic you two.” Her arms were crossed as her head was turned away attempting to cool the red from her cheeks. It fooled none of her companions if the smiles and in the case of Leo, a small chuckle was released.

“Move it guys!”

.

* * *

.

“Are you sure this will work?” Onyx Hakuno asked worried to her golden counterpart. It was odd to wake up together in these outfits and latched onto one another like twins. But the odd knowledge that they didn’t believe was theirs and the shared experiences having differentiating moments made them believe this was an odd distortion due to the Regalia. The Regalia that the golden version of Hakuno didn’t even remember having on for all she had a lot of other memories in her mind like the crafting of new Mystic Codes. The two of them believing it was all due to there being two of them and the knowledge was split between them as the Moon cell had stolen other memories before, perhaps it was a mix up.

…with the other Regalia noted by their own they believed it had to have been some _odd_ malfunction. Although, why golden Hakuno mentioned aftereffects by someone named Kiara was confusing as was the mention of BB, but onyx Hakuno knew that she felt the same even if she had no idea who they were. Sakura was oddly tight lipped about that.

Sakura actually looked determined as soon as she noticed the two of them were missing their Servants. As if she was going to make sure they met no matter what. None of them questioned the former AI's decision. She was already helping by keeping their Base safe and invisible to attack. If she wanted to do more, none of them would stop her. All of them there were determined individuals that went the extra mile in all the things they did anyway.

"It will. They never left me alone before when they could help. Not.. willingly. And we have been tracking shards this whole time." Golden Hakuno mentioned with conviction. She wholeheartedly knew this would work. The fragment hunt they went on that was tugging at her was approved of by Sakura. So, she knew she was not the only one that believed it. 

Onyx Hakuno moved back as soon as it looked like her golden self was ready to attempt this. The two as the only witnesses in the courtyard. The other friends of theirs inside the manor looking down from balconies. None of them knew if there would be a positive reaction. Golden Hakuno did mention last remembering them in a fight against someone with her after all.

" _Please come back_." Hakuno prayed. Her mana reaching out to the being she knew was her closest friend and protector. It didn't matter that she found her friends and a twin sister now. She needed them back almost as much as Onyx needed her lover. It was a bit heartbreaking to see her missing him. 

A tug reached back and a shine entered the yard. Arms wrapped around Hakuno as the light appeared. They were as desperate to hug her as she was to have prayed. 

"Hakuno.... _my only Hakuno_." The actual person instead of the odd deer like being she remembered whispered back. The feel of them so memorable in mana that Hakuno couldn't mistake them for anyone else, even if they appeared to have shifted appearance and Class. 

"Lancer... no I never got it before... but as my only family before this... can I have your name?" Colden Hakuno knew what it was like to have a sister now, but the person before them was the only family they had in the Grail War. The arms tightened around her.

"You may call me Enkidu, Hakuno." The green hair was mingling with her brown as the two continued the hug. 

"So this means mission accomplished?" Leo proposed from above. He was leaning over the balcony like an excited child.

"Be careful brother." Julius pulled him back. He was smiling as well.

"Of course it did." Onyx Hakuno shouted, glad for her sibling.

"Good!" Rin shouted back. "We need a plan to engage that Titaness... as well as Archimedes anyway! With an experienced servant on our side we finally have a start."

.

* * *

.

"This is not how it was supposed to go!!" Archimedes cried out as spells flew out at him and a sword sliced through the corrupted programs he unleashed.

"Your plan was stupid!" Caster Rin called out. Her skills having only gotten better as a Servant when Enkidu challenged her and the others in practice whilst they planned.

"Miss Tohsaka has a point. It really was stupid. I give you my word as a Harwey on that." The Saber Leo mentioned casually. His own skills much better as well.

"None of us were going to let you get away with this, Archimedes!" A female in a onyx trimmed dress shouted back with defiance. To the utmost horror of the corrupted Caster.

"You shouldn't _be_ here! It is impossible!" He cried out in denial again. Nothing in his calculations could foresee this. Not even the Velber enhanced. Especially not the Velber enhanced version of Archimedes.   
You were dead!"

"The Little Lady never had to stay dead." Robin Hood chimed in as another set fell to his traps as he protected her. The man deserting his side in a heartbeat at her appearance. 

"Rin!"/"Leo!"/"Hakuno!"

The voices calling their names were almost as longing as they were desperate. A blue Lancer, red archer, and sunny saber were fighting their own line to get to them.

"Cu!"/"Gawain!"/"Archer!!"

They were heard and answered just as much back in just as much hope. Hakuno's being particularly emotional. She thought he was gone!

"Don't get distracted." Julius commented. He was completely aware and protecting them all as they got distracted. The other Servants he never saw were present as well as two that clearly had a Master with a Regalia. It didn't matter that he could see his former Servant among them.

"Yes... we won't give up until you are over." Came the solemn judgement from the Hakuno in gold. 

"There shouldn't be two of you too!" Archimedes screamed as she appeared after a decimated section. The chains that looked so familiar leaving behind a green haired person.

"Hakuno and Hakuno don't play by your rules. Didn't you hear? You received a death sentence." They pointed out calmly.

....that appeared too much for Archimedes. It was almost like he was foaming at the mouth. "You were not even supposed to have data _left_ to appear! Why did you show up?" 

"I take after my king like that. Isn't that right Gil?" They shot back calmly. No surprise when a golden armored man suddenly appeared at his and Hakuno's side.

"Enkidu.. Hakuno.." The red eyes were practically oozing smug satisfaction. "Of course we will not lose. The only fools that are expected to do that are those like you." It was clearly directed at Archimedes. 

(The fight was on, but in the end it was obviously clear which side would win.  
It didn't even count on the side of the other male Master. Although he was an accepted assist.)


End file.
